


Happy Birthday Pineapple!

by Renji_Bya_Lover



Series: The Monkey that reaches the Moon [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renji_Bya_Lover/pseuds/Renji_Bya_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Renji's Birthday and Byakuya has a special gift for him :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Pineapple!

_Thursday 30th August_

For the first time in his life had Byakuya to admit that Yachiru's secret rooms and tunnels in his manor became handy.

While Renji was playing with their sons in the garden had they the perfect opportunity to make the final plans for Renji's birthday tomorrow.

So far everything was planned out just fine, but being the perfectionist that he is Byakuya just had to make sure that everything would go accordingly to the plan.

Entering the room the Shinigami Women Association used as their "secret" meeting place was the raven pleased to see that everyone involved was already there.

Somehow it even was ridiculous that Kenpachi was here too, but not one to cause trouble on such an important day he kept quiet, hoping the giant wouldn't draw Renji's attention on them with that massive reiatsu of his.

They were all gathered in a random way so he sat beside Rukia and getting everyone's attention by clearing his throat. It even had the desired effect and he had now the attention from everyone.

"You all know why we have gathered here today" he began only to get interrupted by a little pink-haired girl, some call her demon, but that is an entirely different story, "Yeah! We want to celebrate tiger's birthday!" exclaimed the hyperactive Yachiru, raising one of her tiny hands and the raven-haired noble could swear that someone gave her sugar… a devilish mixture when consumed by this girl and glancing at Ukitake the white-haired taichou wasn't even trying to conceal that he was the reason for her hyperactivity.

No wonder, was the white-haired man always entranced by everything that remotely looked like a child, Hitsugaya would be the best example on this matter, but Byakuya's own sons were never excluded from the kindness of the senior taichou, the only thing Byakuya regretted was that this kind-hearted man had no offspring on his own, granted the Kuchiki could do nothing about it, but still if he could he would help Juushiro and Shunsui to have their own children.

Thinking about this matter made him wonder how his life would be, if not for Renji, Akihiko and Takeo, his wonderful little family… He surely wouldn't be as happy as he is now.

In the past he never really considered having children at all. After Hisana's passing, who left him with no child, he thought he never could love someone else, much less have children. The matter with the love changed dramatically when Renji got abducted by his cousin, which he probably should check up on in the psychic ward of the 4th division some time… Anyway having Renji at his side in the 9 months until their sons came to be made him happy inside out, in private he showed his emotions more, surely influence the red-head had on him and when their sons were finally there he had to admit that the threats he made to the council at the time wouldn't have been threats, but fact; a life with only those three would be everything he ever needed.

In the last years he and Renji made it a ritual to spend their birthdays together, only the two of them, but Byakuya had the desire to make a great party for his husband, showing how much he was appreciated not only by the raven-haired noble, but his friends and colleagues too.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia's questioning voice brought him back from his reverie, she interacted now on a more casual level with him, thanks to Renji too and Byakuya was grateful for that, the formality now was only for the others, a display if you to call it that, but in private she had as much his allowance to call him by his given name as Renji had; the Kurosaki brat would never be included. Never.

Looking around he remembered what it was that he wanted to say until he got interrupted…

"As I said. You all know why we have gathered here today. I want to make the final touches for our plan regarding tomorrow. The 6th and 5th as well as the 11th and 12th will be busy tomorrow, likely the soutaichou found some orders he could give us should we finish them earlier than I expect. That will give us time to keep Renji from the manor. Rukia, Kurosaki as well as my grandfather and my sons will be decorating the manor in this time. I want to thank you Ukitake-taichou for giving Rukia the day off. Of course you know of the guest-list, so I wish for you to only bring one addition with you, if you should desire so; although I think that everyone who is friends with Renji is already standing on that list," and of course they did. Byakuya had made the list himself and was very thorough in remembering all of his husbands friends, be it really good friends, even like a sibling such as Rukia or a drinking friend like those from the 11th and Iba-fukutaichou.

"Also I will remind you to not wish him well for his birthday should you see him. Renji was these last days under a lot of stress and might as well has forgotten his birthday himself…" and there were a lot of signs that gave Byakuya reason to believe this. Usually Renji would be more energetic than usual and ask his raven-haired husband all kind of question like: Where do you want to go tomorrow? Who is taking care of the kids? All those kind of questions, but this year there was nothing from his red-haired lover.

"I expect you here at the manor at 6p.m. this time around we should be coming home. Are there any questions?" No one to misjudge his companions Byakuya anticipated that someone wasn't listening or was asking a stupid question, as always.

And that stupid question was of course coming, from no other than Kurosaki too, how annoying…

"Yeah, what will we give him?"

Raising one ever dignified eyebrow, Byakuya gave that question some seconds to really sink in.

"Do you mean that you were not able to find one of your friends an appropriate gift up until now?"

And that made Ichigo nervous. "Of course I thought of something, it's just that I don't know what you guys will give him…"

He got several stupid looks for that statement until Yachiru came up to him and patted his head adding "You are one silly strawberry, aren't you?" her face splitting did nothing to soothe Ichigo's nerves…

"Yes indeed it seems so Kusajishi-fukutaichou," he heard Byakuya say, but seeing a fight he could never win he gave up and let his head hang in defeat.

"Ah come on Ichigo, we will look tomorrow for something," Rukia. She was the only person Ichigo could trust to not let him down these days…

"If that was everything I would like to thank you for coming and helping on this matter. I will see you tomorrow then, and don't forget: Not one word to Renji."

With this final word Byakuya was about to make his way out again when both ukitake and Kyouraku came up to him.

"Ah Byakuya-kun what a nice idea you have here for that red-head of yours," Shunsui drawled on, the sake clearly taking affect already.

"Renji and the children are in the garden?" Ukitake asked, ignoring Shunsui.

A loving smile came to Byakuya's face, "Yes they are, I was just on way to them, you can join me if you want."

All three of them made their way into the garden and were immediately greeted by two very enthusiastic 8-year olds.

"Daddy Bya! Uncle Juu and uncle Shun!" they shouted in unison and ran towards them, clinging to the raven-haired's midsection and beaming at the other two.

"You know… as soon as you come out it is as if I never existed," a rough voice said, belonging to no other than Renji, who had a smile on his face, showing that he wasn't really bothered.

"As if someone could ever forget you Abarai," all that earned were warm lips pressed onto his.

Losing the contact Renji responded, "Yeah, same goes to you Kuchiki," his grin nearly split his face.

"Daddy Bya, Daddy Ren said you would show us some Kido…"

Looking down at the two Byakuya saw the eagerness in Akihiko's eyes, Takeo wasn't that eager, he came more after Renji and thus needed more practice with his reiatsu.

"We will do that on another day, it is late as it is" not two to speak against either of their fathers the boys knew that they were supposed to get ready for dinner and thus they ran off again, in the direction to their bathroom nearly running over Ginrei, who then decided to follow them, just in case they might cause trouble.

"Those two really have a lot of energy, don't they?" Ukitake asked, still looking in the direction the boys run to.

"You tell me! It is as if they never run out of energy… really where did they get that from?" Renji complained and earned himself a smack on the arm by his now sister-in-law.

"From you of course, you big oaf, you were always full of energy."

"Haha we should go now Juushiro, it is late and I think Byakuya-kun and Renji-kun want to settle down for the evening," the brown-haired taichou said, trying to get his partner in leaving. Of course knew Shunsui how intrigued Juushiro was by the little Kuchiki-Abarai duo, so was Shunsui himself, but the family would want to be alone now; they had enough time to spent with the two boys tomorrow.

Juushiro nodded his head in agreement and said his goodbye to them, exiting the manor grounds.

"You know Shunsui… we should adopt children from the Rukongai, they won't be our own flesh and blood, but I believe that they would bring us joy."

Looking at his love Shunsui saw and heard the love residing in Juushiro and couldn't help but agree, "Yes, we really should do that."

From this point on everything went rather smooth for Byakuya.

After the dinner was served and eaten everyone settled down and soon got to sleep, Akihiko and Takeo were the first to sleep of course, soon followed by Rukia and her husband, Ginrei would be the next to rest, leaving only Byakuya and Renji.

They sat for a while on the porch of their bedroom, enjoying the moonlight shining down on the koi pond, neither saying a word. Renji was sitting between Byakuya's legs, leaning against the raven-head's chest and loving being held by him.

Some minutes passed when Renji spoke, "I am glad that we are together, that we have our sons."

"Yes I, too, am glad. I love you all three," placing a kiss on his red-head's head he placed his cheek on the top of Renji's hair.

Said red-head let a yawn escape him that betrayed his tiredness.

"We should go to bed too Renji, it is late," he felt the head he rested on nod his agreement.

They got up and went straight to bed. Laying down on their futon Renji immediately cuddled up to Byakuya and fell asleep on his raven-haired husband's chest, which soon followed him into the land of dreams.

* * *

_Friday 31st August_

The sun was just about to rise when Renji woke, totally annoyed…

Today would be one hell of a day. He had to coordinate patrols with Byakuya, giving the members of the 6th their new communication devices, what wouldn't be that difficult, they weren't that dumb. Then he was supposed to go on patrol with the 11th, very much doing the same as with the 6th and all the gathered information about the functionality had to be given to Kisuke and get improvements, which Renji then had to test again.

Yes today would totally suck…

With a groan he got up and was even more annoyed to see that his husband was already wide awake.

"How can you be up already?" he asked, burying his head in the pillows.

"Because we have to and now get up we need to get breakfast and get in the divisions," simple instructions one would think, but not so for the hard to awake red-head.

Some things changed over these past years. When they first came together Renji was easily to wake, but now the man slept like a stone, especially when next to Byakuya.

Byakuya loosened the braid that the unruly mess of red-hair held together and combed the strands with his hand, brushing against Renji's scalp; a purr-like sound his reward. As much as Byakuya wanted to give Renji his needed rest he had to get his husband out of the house.

"Come now, we have a lot to do."

Reluctantly was the red-head getting up and the view presented to Byakuya made it more difficult to stick to the plan.

Renji's yukata came out of place on some parts during the night, revealing tattooed, muscular chest and abdomen and bits of a hip-bone. Byakuya had to swallow at the view, the red-head was always able to get to him, regardless on the way that happened.

After taking on their clothes they made their way to breakfast, which went rather uneventful this day.

* * *

Later they walked down the paths to their respective divisions, before they would meet to make the schedules they first had to check that everything was going smoothly.

The good thing at being the 5th and 6th division taichous was that they would split paths late, although nothing much was said today, due to Renji still being somewhat sleepy.

Coming to their cross point Renji only gave Byakuya a small peck and was gone, too empty in his head in that moment to do much else, it wouldn't surprise the noble to find the red-head sleeping on his desk.

When Renji reached his division gates he entered his grounds and made his way over to his office, opening the door he wasn't even surprised to see Momo already sitting behind her desk.

"Good morning Renji-taichou" she greeted him and after seeing his face went to the small kitchen in a back room and came back with a cup of tea for him.

Not one to say 'No' to tea Renji accepted the cup with a grateful smile, Momo went behind her desk again and now studied his schedule, while the red-head tried to wake up.

After some minutes she came up to him again and presented him his duties for the day.

It was really nothing he already knew… and so with a sigh he got up and made his way to the door again.

"I trust you handle everything while I am at the 6th," a firm, short nod was his answer and so he exited and slowly walked over to Byakuya, cup still in hand; being the taichou of the communication division sucked sometimes.

* * *

It really was strange how dumb the members of the 6th were right now… the new transmitter wasn't that difficult to handle, the only difference to the old version is only that it was able to catch reiatsu to send it over to the 12th so that they could determine your location, I case things got tricky.

Unbeknownst to Renji, Byakuya instructed them to behave stupid, to ask lots of questions, because that would buy them more time Renji would be busy, but sensing the growing frustration of his partner, the raven-head signaled them with a nod from behind Renji that they could stop acting this way.

Now they had to test the thing on a patrol.

* * *

After a success from the 6th division Renji was now supposed to teach those from the 11th how to use their new communication device and here was the problem already…

Reaching the 11th gates his white haori gave him as much entrance as the familiar face he is, once being a member and 6th seat to that gave him still some privileges other taichous hadn't, for example easier communication with the Kenpachi.

While the brute could be provocative to others and refusing to give any form of help, Renji easily got what he wanted from there.

Making his way over to the office Renji wasn't really surprised that he saw Yumichika behind the taichou's desk, doing the paperwork, Zaraki was probably either slaughtering something or sleeping…

"Ah good morning Renji-taichou!" the feather-decorated man greeted him rather enthusiastically.

"Have you a strategy on how to get them to really use that transmitter?" a really good question, considering that he was about to instruct the members of this division.

"Morning Yumi and no… I don't really have a plan now, figured I do it like a battle: Face the enemy, try my best and if that isn't working get serious," considering the behavior of his old division colleagues that sounded like a good enough plan and seeing Yumichika's approving smile Renji got the feeling that it really was a good plan.

Walking out into the place in front of the office where instructions were given the red-head could see that everyone was gathered already, most of them came out of curiosity; it was not every day that another taichou dared entering their grounds after all and thus they were curious.

"Okay listen up. This is a new transmitter, it is a communication device and it can send your location through your reiatsu to the 12th, in case you might need support," he explained while holding the transmitter up for everyone to see.

His little introduction speech wasn't that bad either. He sounded confidant, daring them to doubt him, but somehow that feeling shattered when they began to laugh.

Gritting his teeth Renji decided to try another approach: violence.

Shoving his reiatsu in their faces to silence them he bellowed: "Care to explain what is so funny?" those in the first row could even see his sharp canines, while ground his teeth together.

Yeah there were still times he scared shit out of them, because suddenly it was silent and no one dared to speak up to him again; the red-head only hoped that Zaraki wouldn't challenge him after feeling that reiatsu surge…

"Good. Now as I said this transmitter can send your location to the 12th for what purpose I don't really care, be it support or to order someone to retrieve your corpse," because that would be the reason the 11th would use it mostly.

* * *

After demonstrating more times than he liked to count the idiots from the 11th finally figured out how to send your location via your reiatsu to the 12th, how annoying and exhausting.

Although he didn't do much this day he felt like was hit by the cleaner, but then again that could be his sexual frustration…

He had so much to do these last days that there was no possible way to have some quality time with his raven-head, as soon as they would lie down in their bed Renji would fall asleep, but he needed it...

But there was still one last thing he had to undergo for this day: Give Kisuke the test results.

Reaching the 12th he got again easy entrance, walking that long dark corridor he came to a huge door, opening it he was in the main room of the 12th.

Kisuke was already standing in the middle, expecting him.

"Ah! Abarai-san! How nice of you to come, I expected you a while ago," of course he did, but then again he knew of the procrastination the Kuchiki made at the 6th and the poor red-head surely hadn't it easy at the 11th either.

"Don't complain Urahara… here, your results," he said, handing the blonde the results he wrote down.

Studying them for a moment, the blonde took the test devices he gave the red-head and connected them to his system, reading the contained data.

After a short analysis there came no fault message, satisfied with the results Kisuke gave the red-head devices to give them the 6th and 11th divisions' taichous for safekeeping. It would be easier this way, because no one really gets their own, but patrols etc. were supposed to grab one and give them back later.

Looking at one of the clocks plastering the walls of Urahara's main room Renji saw that it was already 5p.m. and couldn't believe it…

"I'll go then. See ya Urahara" he bide Kisuke goodbye by waving his hand.

The blonde only smirked and when the red-head was gone he walked out of his division towards his home, changing clothes for the big evening.

* * *

Renji decided to go first to the 11th, first it was on his way and second wouldn't it make sense to go to the 6th then the 11th and then back to the 6th.

He would be joyful if this workday was finally over.

* * *

At Kuchiki manor every one gathered already. Even Takeo and Akihiko were still up and keeping everyone busy.

They were just playing tag with Yoruichi, but in contrast to their raven-haired father they enjoyed it.

Some of the guests were watching them, among them Ginrei, Rukia, Ichigo, Shunsui and Juushiro.

"Man they sure have a lot of energy…" Ichigo commented when he saw them starting a new round.

"They did had a nap around lunchtime," was the reason the silver-haired Kuchiki had to offer and it really explained a lot, no one could have so much energy without recharging…

"Also think about who their parents are Ichigo-kun, both Byakuya-kun and Renji-kun are very energetic and blessed with high amounts of reiatsu, I wonder how those two will be, when they grow up," Shunsui's comment brought a wicked smile to Ginrei's lips, his grandsons sure would have all hands full when Takeo and Akihiko hit puberty.

An arriving hell-butterfly from Byakuya signaled that they were both on their way home, everyone hid as good as they could and waited.

* * *

"I am so glad when I can go to bed… you wouldn't believe me how exhausting today was…" Renji complained to his husband on their way home and didn't see the intelligent glint in Byakuya's eyes.

Of course the Kuchiki knew… he ordered it.

While reaching Kuchiki manor Byakuya was satisfied to see that everything was dark, not one sign that there would be a surprise for his husband.

And when they reached the garden all lights suddenly went on and the crowd shouted "Happy Birthday Renji!" in unison.

Renji was standing there, rooted to the spot and sought Byakuya's eyes, not really knowing what he should do, had he really forgotten his own birthday?

"Yes Renji, it is your birthday, you were just too stressed to notice and didn't you see that there were no dates on your daily schedules lately?" the raven-head asked with a smirk, yes his plan worked out just fine.

Seeing the smirk Renji could count one and one together.

"You are one evil being Kuchiki Byakuya," he said, a smile on his own sticking to his lips and giving his husband a light peck on the cheek, remembering that his raven was not really one for PDA.

From this point on the party was in full swing, everyone had a good evening and Renji got several presents, Shunsui and Rangiku for example gave him sake, which was consumed by them in the end anyway, but Renji didn't mind.

Really everyone was there starting with most of the taichous, most of the fuku-taichous and several other officers he got along with like Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Takeo and Akihiko kept everyone busy when their fathers where engaged in a conversation, but then got caught by Ginrei, who deemed it best for them to go to sleep, a good decision was it becoming a bit too heated with the drunken crowd.

Taking them over to Byakuya and Renji the boys wished their red-headed father all well and gave him a goodnight kiss, a ritual that Renji wondered when it would die.

After some more time most of the party-goers where either wasted or in their homes again and Byakuya decided it would be best to go to bed too.

"Come Renji, we should go in our bedroom too," the sentence held a silent promise, because the Kuchiki didn't say 'sleep'.

When entering the bedroom and closing the door Byakuya sealed it with his privacy spell, something they came to appreciation.

"I know these last days were really demanding of you, so I will give you my present now," while saying that Byakuya came closer to his husband until the last part was whispered seductively in the red-head's ear.

A moan escaped Renji at the unsaid promise, anticipating what his raven-head would do to him.

Loosening the obi around Renji's waist Byakuya stripped the upper body of the red-head and signaled him to lie on his stomach.

"That will be part one of my present for you," was again whispered in one tanned ear and the noble could feel his husband shudder at what was to come.

Grabbing the oil they always had near their bed Byakuya spread some on his palm and rubbed it on Renji's strong muscular back soon followed a second hand and Renji found himself in pure bliss.

Ever since they came together was Renji of the opinion that the raven-head had magical hands and that magic was now working on his body.

Suddenly he felt a tug at his hakama and soon the clothing was gone too, leaving him only in his fundoshi, feeling the hands work along his ass and his legs.

It was absolute heavenly to be treated like this, especially when it was your husband and lover who did this magic, he felt his muscles soon relax under Byakuya's expert hands and moans escaping his own throat.

Renji could feel his arousal growing, getting harder by every passing stroke over his tattoos; his devilish husband never forgot how sensitive the red-head was on those parts of his body.

Although Byakuya still sat on his hip did Renji turn, lying on his back now.

The noble felt the hardness through the fundoshi and couldn't help but tease his red-head more by stroking the tattoos around this particular area.

It even had the desired effect; Renji bucked his hips upwards, urging Byakuya to relieve him of the restriction still around his hip.

When Byakuya wasn't complying immediately was Renjii sitting in an upright position, his animalistic side possessing him with force, he unclothed the raven-head and began licking and nibbling at his right nipple, twisting the left with thumb and pointer.

Byakuya had to moan at that, the sensation was going to overwhelm him already, sitting on the red-head's lap and feeling the hard cock under him while simultaneously being teased, he was stripping taking off the rest of his clothes then and even took Renji's fundoshi off.

His reward was an upright standing erection, screaming for attention and thus he descended on it, taking the full length into his mouth and stroking the hard cock with his tongue, tracing the tattoos and swallowing the pre-cum forming there.

For Renji that sensation was too overwhelming and being aroused as he was he felt his climax nearing, it didn't help that Byakuya mastered the oral pleasure a damn long time ago…

Grabbing the midnight strands and holding the head still Renji tried to compose himself as much as he could to last longer, but the desire to taste himself from this delicious looking lips got the better of him and he pulled his husband up to him, causing the raven-head to sit on Renji's lap again, but now with the tattooed cock between his ass cheeks, both moaned at this sensation.

Byakuya wanted to feel Renji now inside him and grabbed for the lube again, coating Renji in it.

The raven-head positioned himself now above the tanned cock and in one fluid motion impaled himself, both groaned and moaned and after some moments began Byakuya to move in up and down movements.

Renji wanted to do SOMETHING and began nibbling at Byakuya's sensitive throat and stroked the pale smooth back with his rough hand, the other placed itself around the noble's length, moving slowly up and down to tease the other.

Byakuya loved the feel of all sensations, Renji's touches, the licks from that vicious tongue and the cock in him, stroking his prostate with every move; everything was pleasure to an extent he could never put in words.

Both men felt Renji nearing climax and as much as Byakuya desired to distract the red-head he got no idea how, biting him in the neck or the chest would only stir the red-head more, suddenly Renji increased the pace with which he stroked the raven-head's length and with one loud scream of pleasure both fell victim to their pleasure.

Byakuya loved those moments when Renji filled him and this was one of those moments, Renji on the other hand loved it to feel Byakuya's warmth spread out on his chest and abdomen.

Exhausted from pleasure as they were Renji let himself fall down on the futon, bringing the raven-head with him.

"That… was… an awesome… Birthday Byakuya… thank you… I love you," the red-head said between pants, placing a kiss on the midnight black crown of his lover and husband.

A smile came to Byakuya's features, "Yes it was indeed a nice evening. Happy Birthday Renji."

"Mhm and thanks for the present Byakuya," the raven-head raised an eyebrow to the comment, looking at one of the shelves of their bedroom he still saw his present resting there and wondered what Renji might meant.

"Renji I haven't given you all of my present yet…" he argued and was more surprised when the red-head smiled down at him.

"And what was the massage? And that awesome sex?" the wicked grin and glint in the red orbs said more than words could ever describe.

"Baka, that wasn't my actual present for you," getting up Byakuya made his way over to the shelf and brought the present over to the bed, all the while he felt Renji's eyes never leaving him, also was cum dripping down his thighs; something that wasn't bothering him so much more as in the beginning of their relationship.

Sitting down next to Renji he gave him the present and saw the red-head eying the present skeptically.

"It won't bite, unwrap it."

A short determined nod and the paper concealing the gift was gone, revealing a box made out of black leather, opening it Renji came face to face with a beautiful silver necklace on which three fangs were hanging.

After giving an inquiring look Byakuya explained them, "The one in the middle is a fang from a tiger, the one to its right is a baboon fang and the other the fang of a snake."

"Are that real fangs?" a short nod was the desired answer, that necklace was really beautiful; the fangs were separated by small silver balls, holding them in place.

"You can change the chain into leather if you desire so, the silver is just my offer to you and don't worry it is protected by a certain kido, making it impossible to destroy."

"No, it is beautiful really, but why a tiger?" the other made sense, they represent Zabimaru.

"Because you remind me of one, not only because of your appearance, but you have their strength too," the raven-head explained while putting the chain around the red-head's throat.

"Thank you Byakuya, I love you."

"You are most welcome, I love you too."

Exchanging one more kiss this evening they settled down together into bed and fell asleep, cuddling up to each other.

Before drifting off to sleep Renji decided that today was one of the best birthdays he ever had.


End file.
